Unsuspecting
by The-Perfect-Nerd
Summary: Rosie's POV: Why the hell would he say that? He was just messign with me. He had to have been! Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV:

I flounce through the corridors oblivious to the bustling students around me. I was lost in my own little world. My books clutched to my chest I was headed to the library. I needed a new book to read. I knew the path to the library by heart even though it was only my first week here. Suddenly I'm sprawled out on the floor, my books thrown all over. Laughter runs through the corridor. I can feel my cheeks begin to burn. I pick myself up and brush off my robes, gathering my books I stalk off to the Library, knowing exactly who tripped me.  
"Hey Red enjoy your trip? Will I see you next fall?" And there he is standing in front of me blocking my way. Him and his cronies laughing at me.  
"No Aaron I don't think I did. And I don't believe you will." I snap pushing past him. This surprises him so I get through, but of course one of his cronies steps in front of me.  
"Leaving so soon Rosie?" The cronie, Adam I believe, asks with a smirk.  
"Yes I believe I am. You know before your faces make me loose the lunch I didn't get to eat." I snap pushing my way through and almost running to the library.  
"Hey you okay?" I hear a soft voice ask from behind me.  
"Meh. Just escaped the 'Kings' of school." I reply turning to face my best friend, Sophie.  
"Oh Rose I just wish they'd leave you alone." She sighs.  
"You and me both darlin'. You and me both." I mutter as I take a seat to work on my homework before choosing a reading book. I finish the DADA and Charms homework easily. The Potion's essay is only a little hard. The Transfiugration homework is terrible thought.  
"Hey Soph can you give me a little help with Transfiugration?" I ask the smart brunett.  
"Sure it's easy." She replies with a smile.  
"How are you guys!" A loud peppy voice calls.  
"Macy!" I giggle as she squeezes my neck. Macy, Sophie, and Rosie. The three first year besties. Smart Sophie. Beautiful Macy. Then there's me. Rose. The daydreamer. The klutz. Me. The only one Aaron likes teasing more than me is Sophie. And he doesn't dare tease her. I would beat him up Muggle style before he could say "Mercy."

Aaron's POV:

I see Red walking down the corridor, deep in a daydream. On her way to the library most likely.  
"Look who it is boys!" I mutter to my friends, Adam, Alex, and Bobby, pointing at the girl walking through the halls. They laugh when they see Red. I hold my finger up to my lips and they shut up quickly. I wait until she is about three feet away from me before sticking my foot directly in her path. My results are satisfactory. She trips over my foot and lands sprawled on the grown, her books strewn all around her. The entire corridor begins to laugh. She begins to blush as she brushes off her school robes and picks up her books. She stalks off, but I'm faster.  
"Hey Red enjoy your trip? Will I see you next fall?" I ask, a cocky smirk plastered on my face. She looks at me, her face showing her pure hatered for me. I ruffle my red hair, still smirking.  
"No Aaron I don't think I did. And I don't belive you will." She snaps pushing past me. She normaly isn't like that so she gets by me easily. But too bad for her. Adam steps into her path.  
"Leaving so soon Rosie?" He asks, smirking.  
"Yes I belive I am. You know before your faces make me loose the lunch I didn't get eat." She snaps before pushing past Adam, Alex, and Bobby. She almost runs down to her presious library. The boys begin to laugh.  
"What's up her ass today?" Alex asks in between chuckles.  
"Dunno." Replies Bobby mussing his black waves even more. Bobby is our sporty guy. Tall and musclar with wavy black hair and twinkling brown eyes. Alex is the smart one. Small, with dark skin, straight black hair, and brown eyes. Adam is the trickster. Wavy brown hair, tall, stocky build, with brown eyes and a michivous grin. I'm in charge. I have red hair, pale skin, freckles, and brown eyes. I'm tall and lean with stunning smile.

Rose's POV~

I walk down the hall with my friends by my side. We are heading towards the Dining Hall for supper. Macy keeps getting looks from the guys. And the occaisonaly whistle. We all laugh about it. Then I see them again.  
"Go on ahead of me guys. I need to... use the bathroom." I say quickly.  
"But Ros-" Sophie starts.  
"Ah let her go Soph." Macy says coming to my rescue. I always do what Sophie says because she can persuaid me like no one else.  
"Thanks guys I'll only be a minute." I say hurring off the bathrooms. I'll give them ten minutes, if they are still there I'll have to take my chances.  
"599 seconds, 600 seconds." I finish. Well my ten minutes are up and they'd better not be there. I peer around the door and don't see anyone. I sigh. I flip my firy waves and start down the corridor.  
"Lookie here boys!" I hear a voice say from behind me.  
"Damn it." I mutter. I keep walking.  
"Ignore them Rosie. Ignore them." I mutter as I come closer and closer to the doors of the Dining Hall. I'm about fifty meters from the doors when I feel the hot breath on my neck.  
"So Rosie have a good time in the bathrooms? You were there long enough." He whispers and I can feel the heat of his tall frame about five inches away from my back. I try to break away but he's holding onto my arm.  
"Aww Red you don't want to leave yet we haven't even had any fun!" He says pulling me back. I whip around and find myself about two inches away from his filthy face.  
"Stop. Just stop. Leave me alone." I say stepping away from him, but running into Bobby. I turn to my right, but see Alex. To my left is Adam.  
"Damn it! Just leave me alone!" I say my voice rising.  
"But that would be no fun would it? What do you think boys?" Aaron asks stepping towards me.  
"No fun at all." Bobby says right in my ear. Aaron takes another step foward. I try to run, but Bobby is holding my shoulders.  
"Let. Me. Go!" I shout, kicking Bobby in the knee. He yelps is suprise and loosens his grip. I turn and begin to run down the corridor. I'm about thirty meters from the doors when a strong hand grabs my shoulder.  
"Now now Rosie darling. Not so fast." Aaron hisses from behind me. His cronies are laughing. He is closer than before. Only about an inch and a half from my back. He turns me towards him and steps back, holding me at arm's lenght.  
"Now boys where shall we put her? She seems fiestier than normal." He asks his friends. He's right. Normaly I put up with their crap, but not today and now I'm going to pay for it.  
"I found a really old supply closet the other day. No one looks in it anymore." Alex suggests.  
"Good idea." Aaron replies, a smirk growing on his face.  
"Show us where it is." He demands. Alex begins walking away. Then he turns and motions for the rest of them to follow. It is a long way away from the Dining Hall. I know I'd never make it if I ran. Alex opens the door to a closet that only has room for two people, at the very most. And it has a layer of dust an inch thick.  
"Here." Alex says pointing to the room. Aaron shoves me in.  
"We'll be back later Rosie, darling." He says before shutting the door. I hear them muttering charms outside of the closet. They are making it so that only they can open the door. From the outside. I'm not getting out. I just have to face it. I'm not getting out until they are done with me, and I don't even know what they want to do!  
"Lumos." I say softly. Better have a little light and make myself comfortable. I see some burlap sacks in a corner and decide to make a bed. I lay them out on the small bench. I make another couple into a pillow. A few more make a blanket. I sit down on the 'bed' to wait. They'll have to bring me food. Thanks to them I haven't eaten since breakfast.


	2. Aaron's POV

Aaron's POV:

"So boys how long should we keep her there?" I ask as we sit down to eat in the dining hall.

"Not too long or the professors will notice that something is wrong." Alex replies. "And we will need to bring her food and water."

"True. How about some rolls and a flask of pumpkin juice?" Adam suggests.

"Good. I'll bring them to her after we leave." I reply, deciding that after supper I could pay a visit to the house elves in the kitchen. Supper ends and I sneak down to the fruit tapestry, telling my friends that I could handle it by myself. I tickle the pear and walk in.

"Hello sir. What may we get you today?" A house elf asks me.

"Could you put some rolls and a flask of pumpkin juice in a basket?" I ask the elf. At least seven elves run off to fill my request. Soon I hold the basket in my hands. I thank them and hurry out. I had memorized the way to the small closet. I was beginning to wonder if being mean to Rose was such a good idea. I break into a run, but slow when I near the room. I give myself some time to catch my breath. Then I open the door. Rose is lying on the bench, which she has covered with sacks, fast asleep. I give myself a few moments to watch her and smile to myself. _She's so cute when she sleeps._ I think to myself. _Oh no. I can't like this one. Anyone but her. Anyone._

"Hmmmm?" Rose mumbles sleepily. Her closed eyes fluttering open to reveal her black iris.

"Uhg. What are you doing here?" Rose asks, annoyed. She begins to comb her orange waves with her fingers.

"I thought you might want some food." I tell her handing her the basket. "But it seems that you don't want company for sure." I snap, turning to leave.

"Bye!" She says, biting her lip. She looks like she wants to laugh! Girls.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosie's POV

Aaron's POV:

"So boys how long should we keep her there?" I ask as we sit down to eat in the dining hall.

"Not too long or the professors will notice that something is wrong." Alex replies. "And we will need to bring her food and water."

"True. How about some rolls and a flask of pumpkin juice?" Adam suggests.

"Good. I'll bring them to her after we leave." I reply, deciding that after supper I could pay a visit to the house elves in the kitchen. Supper ends and I sneak down to the fruit tapestry, telling my friends that I could handle it by myself. I tickle the pear and walk in.

"Hello sir. What may we get you today?" A house elf asks me.

"Could you put some rolls and a flask of pumpkin juice in a basket?" I ask the elf. At least seven elves run off to fill my request. Soon I hold the basket in my hands. I thank them and hurry out. I had memorized the way to the small closet. I was beginning to wonder if being mean to Rose was such a good idea. I break into a run, but slow when I near the room. I give myself some time to catch my breath. Then I open the door. Rose is lying on the bench, which she has covered with sacks, fast asleep. I give myself a few moments to watch her and smile to myself. _She's so cute when she sleeps._ I think to myself. _Oh no. I can't like this one. Anyone but her. Anyone._

"Hmmmm?" Rose mumbles sleepily. Her closed eyes fluttering open to reveal her black iris.

"Uhg. What are you doing here?" Rose asks, annoyed. She begins to comb her orange waves with her fingers.

"I thought you might want some food." I tell her handing her the basket. "But it seems that you don't want company for sure." I snap, turning to leave.

"Bye!" She says, biting her lip. She looks like she wants to laugh! Girls.


End file.
